carta a un amor imposible
by Mariana
Summary: solo una carta
1. Default Chapter

Carta a un amor imposible  
  
Se ve a un chico de pelo despeinado en su cuarto sentado enfrente de un escritorio al verlo mas de cerca se nota como de sus ojos caen algunas lagrimas mojando el papel sobre el que escribe que dice así:  
  
Odiaba, Japón a 13 de agosto del 2002  
  
Querida sora: Hoy me confesaste que tu corazón pertenecía a mi mejor amigo a veces me pregunto ¿por qué?,¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirte lo que sentía por ti? Justo en el momento que iba a hacerlo me dices que te ayude a pensar como decirle que lo amas no me importa sabes porque, porque he escuchado decir a algunas personas que mientras la persona que se ama sea feliz uno es feliz, yo no sé si pueda serlo pues cada vez que te veo con el siento que mi mundo se derrumba y que mi corazón se rompe en 1000 pedazos pero luego veo tu sonrisa y siento que vuelo se me olvida todo lo malo que siento incluso los celos que me matan cada vez que me hablas de el siempre te ame pero no se si fue mi orgullo o mi timidez lo que me hizo callarme esto que cada día destruye mas a mi corazón y se que todo esto va a terminar así de hecho nunca leerás está Carta Ni siquiera sabes que va dirigida a ti talvez nunca llegues siquiera a saber que existe sabes creo que es mejor que salga para siempre de tu vida pues no soportaría verte tan feliz con el ahora me doy cuenta de que la frase que mencione arriba no es cierta nunca podré ser feliz sabiendo que tu lo amas a el pues tenerlos a ambos tan cerca me destruye por completo sabes recuerdo aquella tarde bajando del laboratorio de química estabas en mi equipo bajamos y te dije que tenías un poco de carburo en el pelo y lo sacudí pero fue tan solo un pretexto para quedarme tocando tu pelo,viendo tus ojos y sintiendo tu cuerpo tan cerca de mi, pasaste las manos alrededor de mi cuello y estuviste a punto de besarme lo que hice fue voltear la cara y Salir Corriendo, Nunca me perdoné eso otras tantas veces que trate de decirte lo que sentía por ti no me dejaste la vez que iba decidido a todo acababas de terminar con un tal. No recuerdo el nombre pero lo que hiciste en esa ocasión fue poner tu dedo en mis labios y pedirme que te abrazara yo no me pude negar no querías saber nada del amor cuando por fin esta mañana me decidí a hacerlo me dijiste que amabas a matt y no pude decirte nada perdón por no decirte adiós de frente pero creo que es mejor así bueno me despido de ti suplicándote que seas feliz y que nunca sacrifiques tus ideales por nadie dile a matt que te cuide mucho y nunca cedas ante ninguna adversidad espero que en tu corazón siempre haya un espacio aunque sea muy pequeñito para este cobarde que nunca se atrevió a decirte cuanto te amaba , cuídate mucho y nunca me olvides y tampoco olvides que TE AMO.  
  
ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE AMOR DE MIS AMORES  
  
TUYO SIEMPRE  
  
TAICHI KAMIYA  
  
Hay un frasco de pastillas junto al chico vacía su contenido en su puño y lo introduce en su boca toma el agua que tenía junto a las pastillas se las pasa sin dejar de llorar y se acuesta en su cama en su escritorio hay un sobre con una carta que dice así:  
  
Para : sora  
  
Entra una chica de pelo castaño a la habitación  
  
KARI: hermano estás aquí? Hermano, hermano contéstame.  
  
La chica ve los ojos de su hermano están abiertos pero no despiertos ya no tienen brillo ya no son los mismos ya no tienen vida lo único que queda en ellos en esos hermosos ojos color almendra que ahora está muertos es una lagrima que rueda por sus mejillas  
  
KARI: mamá ven pronto mi hermano está muerto  
  
SRA.KAMYA: que es esto kari? (sosteniendo el sobre)  
  
KARI: ahora si me va a oír(sale corriendo con el sobre en la mano)  
  
En casa de la persona a la que va dirigida la carta  
  
KARI: eres una.........para que lo digo solo usaste a mi hermano como consuelo por no tener los suficientes pantalones para decirle a matt lo que sentías por el desde el principio y para que sirvió eso para darle a mi hermano falsas esperanzas y que se ilusionara mas contigo aquí te dejo esto es para ti te lo dejó mi hermano. A y otra cosa olvídate de que somos amigas no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu miserable vida.  
  
La chica abre el sobre de sus ojos brota una lagrima se cubre la boca y empieza a llorar  
  
SORA: nunca pensé que tai pudiera sentir esto hacia mi  
  
Es un día nublado en el cementerio de odiaba se encuentran parados alrededor de una tumba 7 jóvenes una chica llora no sabe como podrá sobreponerse a esto la persona que más la quería y la protegía en el mundo había muerto su hermano y había sido por culpa de una de sus mejores amigas por otra parte el chico rubio que la acompaña ya no sabe que hacer para que deje de llorar  
  
TK: ya kari ya no llores  
  
KARI: no ya no voy a llorar(ve de reojo a una persona que está parada a su izquierda)que demonios haces aquí te dije muy claramente que ni se te ocurriera pararte por aquí  
  
SORA: a mi no me vas a dar ordenes mocosa  
  
MATT: déjala sora tiene razón de estar molesta contigo  
  
SORA: y mis sentimientos no cuentan kari que crees que a mi no me dolió perder a mi mejor amigo  
  
KARI: yo diría mas bien que te dolió perder a tu juguete  
  
IZZY: ya dejen de pelear creen que a tai le hubiera gustado verlas pelear  
  
MIMI: además sora Kari tiene toda la razón tu misma me dijiste cuando te pregunté que si te gustaba tai que el solo te servia para pasar el rato pero que al que de verdad amabas era a matt.  
  
JOE: muestren un poco de respeto por Dios esto es un cementerio y el cuerpo de tu hermano kari todavía está fresco ademas de todo esto es un sepelio no un ring de box.  
  
KARI: perdón sora es solo que no creo reponerme pronto de esto.  
  
TK: nuestro líder muerto quien lo diría el mas fuerte de nosotros muerto no lo puedo creer.  
  
Así termino la vida de el mas valiente y mas cobarde de los niños elegidos amando a una persona que jamás lo valoró. 


	2. aclaración

Antes que nada este no es un capitulo del fic , es una aclaración se que está extraño pero la verdad ni siquiera era un fic se me ocurrio pq escribi la carta es mi caso y como dice jamas sabrás que es para ti por eso es extraño andava muy depre en esos días.  
  
Saludos cordiales,  
  
MAriana 


End file.
